


Call me, Maybe?

by athiker10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Call Me Maybe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athiker10/pseuds/athiker10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison's pretty used to getting any guy she goes after (Well, she doesn't have to chase guys, usually, they kind of fall in her lap). Sam Winchester moves in upstairs and she can't take her eyes off of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me, Maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first draft of this story in a tiny little notebook while sitting with a friend on the last day of Dragon*Con. Of course, transcribing/editing as I went, it took until now to finally post it. Mostly because I'm super lazy. It also turned out way angstier than expected, so there's that (And it's really not angsty, but it's less silly than I originally thought it would be).
> 
> In case it's not obvious, I don't own the rights to Call Me, Maybe, Supernatural or anything else I might possibly reference that you recognize from the wider american/world culture. Blah blah blah, disclaim disclaim disclaim.

“Jasper, no. You’re wonderful, but no.” I grit my teeth and smile as charmingly as I can. He’s my boss, so I have to be careful in how I turn him down. He keeps asking when he’s drunk so I keep trying to avoid work functions (And yet, I still find myself at them, sadly).

“What was that?” Jo asks and I force a giggle. 

“My boss. He has more than a couple drinks and he thinks he has a chance.” I roll my eyes for effect and Jo laughs. I grin, finally finding humor in the situation as Jo does. “Which is why you and Ruby are here,” I remind her. Ruby’s giving me this look, as if she knows exactly what I’m doing. But she does it too, so I just roll my eyes at her. 

“Why does everyone ask you out, Madison?” Jo says, finally, tossing back the last of her beer. Any other girl’d be slurring her words and Jo’s just fine. It’s what comes with having a bar tender for a mother.  
“I don’t know,” I shrug. “Dumb unfortunate luck?”  
At that moment, I see Gabriel weaving his way through the bar and I’m reminded just how lucky I am to have the friends I have, that come to my work’s drinks party and keep me from tearing my coworkers’ heads off. And Gabriel’s a pretty talented bassist. I’m pretty sure he’s why my band seems to have grown in popularity over the last couple months.  
And he pranks everyone. No one’s safe, especially if you’ve just met him. I don’t know what I’d do without him. We spend the evening drinking and Gabriel convinces me to let him sleep at my house-it’s closer and his apartment’s a little on the crappy side.  
The next morning, I’m drinking my coffee, doing that thing where you stare blankly out a window until a moving truck backs into my driveway. My landlord had sent me a message saying someone was moving into the upstairs unit. A Sam Winchester. Nothing else is happening, so I don’t bother moving and moments later I’m pleasantly surprised. The driver door opens and what has to be a perfect specimen of manhood steps out. Tall-beyond tall-and muscled (but not overly so, just defined) and chin length straight mahogany brown hair. A jawline I’d only dreamed of.  
“Whatcha starin’ at?” Gabriel interrupts my rather vivid fantasy and I drop my coffee, accidentally letting Gabriel catch a glimpse. He’s only ever dated women (and I should know-we’ve been friends since we were five) so the next sentence came as rather a surprise. “Seriously, Madison, you might need to fuck that man. You’d be doing all of us a favor, because that has to be one of the most beautiful people on this planet.”  
“You’re straight, Gabriel.”  
“Give me a chance and I’d turn bi for him any day,” Gabriel swore, his eyes an odd shade of gold and I frown. Turning back to look out the window, I dismiss his words. They have to be a joke, he’s a trickster. But part of what he said, well, I wouldn’t mind discovering what kind of lover he is.  
I turn back to look out the window to find Sam looking at us. My lips form some kind of squeak and I swing the curtain shut, ignoring Gabriel’s indignant squawk.  
Later in the day, he pretends like the comments never happened, instead teasing me for squeaking and generally acting like a thirteen year old (which isn’t all that different from how he usually acts).  
I bake cookies instead, figuring it would be a good way to at least introduce myself. When the herd of wild animals finally stops occupying the stairwell, I head upstairs with the plate of cookies saran wrapped in my hands. There are some loud thuds in response to the knock, followed by some rather colorful cursing that might even impress Gabriel. A man that is hopefully Sam Winchester opens the door in a tight gray t-shirt and sweatpants. My heart may have skipped a beat.  
“Can I help you?” he smiles, politely and I just know I’ll break through that smile. One day.  
“I’m Madison, I live downstairs. I couldn’t miss you moving, so I thought I’d make cookies to welcome you to the neighborhood, I suppose.” I shrug, smiling a bit.  
“Oh. Hey, thanks!” He takes the plate out of my hands and smiles down at me, white teeth shining, eyes warm and I swear my knees practically knock together. “I’d invite you in, but Dan and Cas’ll be in early tomorrow and they’ll kill me if I don’t at least get my stuff a little organized.”  
I nod, ignoring the stab of disappointment.  
“Why don’t you bring your..” There’s a pause and he cocks his head a little at me. “Boyfriend? Up.” He finishes.  
“Oh! No,” I smile laughing at his confusion and remembering to touch him lightly. “He’s just a friend of mine. A band member, actually.”  
He brightens up and I swear my heart flips over. “Well, great! You could bring him anyways. We always like meeting new people,” Sam says.  
“We?” I hope I sound innocent.  
“Oh-Dean, he’s my brother and his partner, Cas are probably going to be around a lot. They live a mile away.” Sam shrugs.  
“Oh ok,” I smile. If Dean looks anything like Sam, he’ll be rather stunning.  
“Lunch’ll probably be pizza or something, maybe around noon?”  
“I’ll come up around then, I think.”  
“It’s a plan, and if you’ll forgive me..” Sam jerks a thumb back towards his apartment.  
“Oh! Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow,” I practically run back down the stairs.  
I text Gabriel when I get back-he left earlier to ‘shower and change out of his grungy clothes.’ _Looks like you get to straight-man ogle my new neighbor tomorrow._  
 _I only ogle you, my darling._ I ignore the text, knowing perfectly well-yes, there it is. _What’s that mean anyways?_  
 _We’re having lunch tomorrow and so are you, wing man who-owes-me-a-favor._  
The only response I get for a few minutes is _shit._ He texts again while I’m cleaning. _Wouldn’t I counteract your efforts? To you know, suck his face off IN PRIVATE?_  
 _Haha. His brother and brother’s girlfriend will be there. You owe me Gabe. Stop trying to get out of it._  
No response and I grin to myself as I finish cleaning. 

The next day, I’ve got a fresh batch of chocolate chip muffins-because who doesn’t like chocolate chip muffins? Gabriel’s drooling over them anyways. At precisely noon, I go up the stairs, surprised at the lack of grumbling on Gabriel’s part. I’d almost think he was looking forward to this, except the part where he’s never really liked being my wingman (and I’d let him off, but for that he’s very good at it).  
The door opens and Sam smiles at both of us. “Hey Madison,” and then looks at Gabriel.  
“Sam, this is Gabriel, Gabriel, Sam, my new neighbor.” Sam reaches out his hand shakes Gabriel’s.  
“Hey Gabriel, nice to see you again.”  
“Oh, so you did notice Madison staring at you,” Gabriel says with an easy grin.  
“Hey!” I protest, punching Gabriel’s arm. Sam arches an eyebrow but smiles easily enough and gestures for us to follow. Through the door, a man with sandy brown hair is sitting on the couch, beer in hand, feet propped up on a moving box. “Hey Dean, this is my new neighbor, Madison and her friend Gabriel. This is my brother Dean.” I was right in my assessment-Dean is nearly as good looking as Sam. I look up as a man comes in from the kitchen, bowl of chips in hand. Tousled dark brown hair and lively blue eyes. “Cas! Good timing,” Sam grins. He opens his perfect mouth to presumably introduce us when-  
“Castiel! You sly bastard!” Gabriel darts forward, pulling the dark haired man into a hug-he simply looks befuddled and holds his drink out to the side.  
When Gabriel steps back, he finally speaks. “Hello, Gabriel. I wasn’t expecting you.” It isn’t until that moment that I realize I’ve seen this man before-when we were children.  
“I-well, I guess I don’t need to do introductions?” Sam asks, confused.  
Gabriel laughs. “Castiel’s my second cousin-we’ve got a big family. Known him for ages but haven’t seen him in what must be at least a couple years now, right Castiel?”  
“Yeah, that sounds right,” Castiel nods. He looks at me and I wave.  
“Hey Castiel-we met when we were kids. Madison.” He nods, still serious as ever. In his white button down shirt, tie and dress pants, he can’t look farther apart from Dean in his oil stained jeans, rugged boots and flannel shirts. It’s hard to believe, well, actually it’s not. They’re both incredible looking.  
“Madison?” Sam is frowning and I realize I might’ve been daydreaming. Way to go, self. Nice impression you’re giving future lover boy.  
“I’m fine!” I smile and he nods, looking unconvinced.  
“So! Sam-squatch, what brings you to the lovely town of Avondale?” Gabriel asks, holding a beer in his hand. He flashes me a grin and I blink. I have no idea how he got that. He’s smirking and that’s probably a bad sign.  
“I-ah, well, our dad died a couple months back and it made me realize some things-like I wanted to see my brother more.” He shrugs before taking a swig of his of beer and my heart melts further into a puddle.  
“I’m so sorry.” Losing a parent is rough-I would know.  
“Don’t be,” Sam says with a nonchalance that shocks me. I glance at Gabriel and he’s got this look on his face that I can’t read. “He was an asshole.”  
“Sam,” Dean says, voice hard. Sam rolls his eyes and I feel like I”m watching something far too intimate for how well I know them. Dean is standing, Castiel has a hand on the man’s shoulder, standing just behind him, his expression open, calming. Lunch is… strained and I wince that I’d brought it upon myself. Unknowingly, but still. When Gabriel and I leave, he’s frowning: an expression I hardly ever see on his face. It’s as if he’s remembering something that he’s been running from and I wonder yet again how well I know my friend. He’s barely in my apartment before he makes his excuses and leaves.  
***  
A week passes by and I see Sam in the stairwell, sometimes I hear him upstairs. Dean and Castiel are over at one point, but I can’t face saying hello, I’m so mortified. The next Saturday, Gabriel drags me out though, when Sam is mowing the lawn and has me wash my car. In a white t-shirt. It’s totally worth it, to make Sam smile as when he sees my awful attempts at washing my car.  
He even wanders over, wiping his hands off on a dirty rag. “Hey Madison, gorgeous day, isn’t it?”  
“Yes,” I say, flustered.  
“How’ve you been?” He’s looking at me and it rather feels like he’s looking into my soul.  
“Uh. Good! Good. Work’s pretty easy and Gabriel hasn’t been too much of an ass.”  
“How is he?”  
“Gabriel?” I ask in surprise. “Fine, he’s just inside, probably stealing all my oreos.”  
“Really?”  
“Man’s got a killer sweet tooth.” Shrug, Madison, I tell myself. I manage, barely.  
“Huh.” Sam says, lips quirking.  
“Hey, my band’s practicing tonight-do you want to come listen? We’re almost ready for our next gig anyways. There shouldn’t be too much stop and start.” I grab his hand and smile and he smiles back, squeezing it before letting go. I just have a feeling tonight’s the night and the butterflies are back.  
“Sure, why not? Not like I won’t hear it anyways, might as well get a clear picture, right?” He asks with a grin.  
“That’s the spirit!” I punch his shoulder. “Well, we’ll probably have pizza around 6 and get started around 7 or so. Feel free to drop by anytime.” That evening, I knock on his door and he practically wrenches the door open seconds later. It’s as if he’s looking forward to seeing me!  
“So the godawful racket I heard was you?” he asks with a grin.  
I giggle. “I forgot to warn you, I’m so sorry.” Back in the garage, Sam nods at everyone as I introduce Ruby, Jo, and Balthazar. Gabriel does his usual weird greeting at which Sam snorts and I get myself set up. “Call me, yeah?” I check with my bandmates and they all nod before starting. It’s a good song, one of our more popular songs, but new-so we still have tweaking to do.  
When we’re done, I smile at Sam. This is it. I should give him my number-that’s a clear indication of interest. I hurry to the side of the garage and find a pen and paper. When I’m done, I turn around and Sam’s talking to Gabriel who has this _look_ on his face, one that seems like an outgrowth of those looks I’d been seeing before. And he’s holding a slip of paper and I can hear Sam’s voice. Asking if Gabriel would like to go get coffee. As in a date.  
I can feel all my blood rushing out of my head and I sway a little (don’t tell anyone!). I can’t believe I didn’t see this. But it’s ok. At least Gabe’s straight and this will turn into a joke between the three of us. In like, a year. Or ten.  
Except, for some reason (and that niggling little voice inside reminds me of those confusing looks Gabriel’s had on his face), Gabriel says _yes._


End file.
